Late Nights and Early Mornings
by carolinagirl919
Summary: A late night call between Carter and Reese take a turn for the... interesting.


**Author's Note: Just giving a shout out to the wonderful ladies of the POI fandom: GodsBeloved (MBooker), PiscesChikk, Bug Evans, SWWoman, lovemboth, jakela, blacktop, etc. for giving me the push at trying out smut. Hope you enjoy because this probably won't happen again. :o) It'll teach me to make sure I'm the first to say no to any plot or non-plot bunnies given away during the Careese chats.**

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize don't belong to me, they belong to CBS and Warner Brothers. This is only to be used for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

Late Nights and Early Mornings

Carter came home from a long day walking the beat in the sweltering summer heat and she was aggravated and on edge. She was hot, sweaty, and annoyed. Her new partner, Avery, a rookie, was a pain in her ass and very unpredictable.

As if being demoted weren't enough, to top off her misfortune, she had been paired with a hot head with a power complex for a partner. She rolled her eyes as she remembered how much grief he gave to a group of teens hanging out at the park. Instead of simply telling the teens not to skateboard in the park, he played into the theatrics of confiscating a skateboard from one of the young men.

His antics brought out the worst of the teens leading into an unnecessary confrontation that she had to deescalate. After getting the teens to leave the park she railed into him and chewed him out about his obnoxious behavior. Needless to say the tension had been thick and there was mostly silence between the two of them for the rest of the day.

She removed her gun and holster to lock them away, along with her other equipment. Baton, handcuffs, knife, flashlight, taser, pepper spray. It was a wonder she could even walk around with all this on her person. She unpinned her badge and placed it on her dresser and stripped down to take a long hot shower.

After toweling off and slathering her skin with her favorite jasmine scented lotion, she slipped on a simple white tank and a pair of boy shorts. She normally wouldn't walk around so skimpily dressed, but Taylor was staying in Charleston for the summer with her grandmother and even though the sun was now down, it was still unbearably hot. She would have to call her landlord tomorrow about her A/C unit. It was just barely comfortable in her apartment and the thermostat was turned down as low as it could go.

She walked into the kitchen to take a bottle of Riesling out of the fridge and a wine glass from the cabinet. After removing the cork, she poured herself a generous amount and took a sip to let the sweet crispness of the wine settle her nerves.

Taking the glass and bottle with her she walked back into her bedroom. Placing her glass and the wine bottle on her nightstand, she reached for the remote control to her television and turned it on before lying across her bed on top of the covers.

She flipped through different channels until an old movie caught her attention. "Girl 6?" She asked to no one in particular. "Geez, I haven't seen this movie in years." She settled back onto her pillows, picked up her glass of wine, and began to watch the movie.

About an hour and over half a bottle of wine later, Joss felt her lids begin to droop. She didn't know if it was the effects of the wine, her body finally winding down from a long hard day of work in the heat, her boredom with the Spike Lee Joint on her television, or a combination of the three. Just as she turned off the lamp on her nightstand, her cell phone rang. Looking at the time on her alarm clock next to the lamp she noted the time and knew exactly who it was that was calling her.

John had been calling her every night for the past two months. After he found out about her saving Elias, the two of them had a major disagreement. During their argument he shouted at her; actually shouted at her. That had to have been the first time he'd ever raised his voice at her. Asking her what she had been thinking. Asking if she knew what kind of hell she had brought by protecting someone like Elias. Wondering aloud how she could be so stupid and put herself in that kind of danger without him there for backup.

If there was one thing Joss couldn't stand, it was being called stupid. She was nobody's dummy and was fully aware of the consequences of her actions. And she didn't hold back in telling him just that. She gave him a piece of her mind and told him what she thought about his overbearing need to protect her. She told him he could take his condescending bullshit about her level of intelligence and shove it. Although it was nice to have someone have her back, she didn't need to be treated like some damsel in distress. She was a soldier, a cop, and a single mother living in New York City trying to raise a teenaged son. She was very capable of handling and taking care of herself.

After that rather heated conversation, they both needed a cooling off period and didn't speak to each other for a couple weeks. It was just like the bad old times, except in this case the silence wasn't one sided. They purposely avoided each other. She would only communicate with Finch when they needed her assistance.

However, the day she found out that she was demoted to Officer after the close of IAB investigation, John called her later that night. They both gave and accepted each other's apologies, and slowly but surely built up their witty remarks and flirtatious banter.

After the first couple weeks of the nightly phone calls, Joss admitted to herself that she enjoyed their late night chats more than she should. They would talk about anything and everything and she felt a level of comfort and trust with him that she hadn't felt with a man for a long time. She always looked forward to his late night calls and tonight was no different. She'd had a bear of a day and needed the light and easy conversation. It didn't hurt that his voice would do things to her that after the call ended and she fell asleep, she would have very erotic dreams about...

"John," she answered with a smile, now fully awake and ready to talk.

"Hello, Detective."

"You know, I haven't been a 'Detective' in a couple months. I'm starting to think that's your term of endearment for me," she teased.

"Maybe. Or maybe it's just out of habit," he said with a smile. She had caught on to him.

Joss chuckled. "Yeah sure, John. Even though when you say it, it comes out more like sweetheart instead of a title," she said with a grin. She quickly decided to drop the matter to let him off the hook. "So what are you up to tonight?"

Thankful that she decided to drop the matter, he continued on with their conversation. "Not much. I'm sitting in the car on a stakeout. This has to be the most boring person ever."

That was an understatement. He'd been following this number all day and there was nothing outside of the dull and ordinary about her. She was a schoolteacher, single with no boyfriend, girlfriend, or children of her own. She got up, went to work, graded papers, went home, cooked a microwave dinner, and now she was watching television. It looked like she was watching a nighttime soap. He didn't know what show it was, but it seemed to be the highlight of her day, so figuring out what show she was watching was his method of entertainment for the night. At least it was, until he decided to call Joss. Calling her was always a highlight for him at the end of the day.

Joss tried to stifle a yawn, but failed. "That's too bad. I wish my day was as uneventful as yours."

That got John's attention as he focused more on the call and less on the woman watching soaps in her living room. "Do you want to talk about it? Is it Avery?"

She sighed. "No. I'd really rather talk about something else." She turned over to face the television and watched the actress fake an orgasm over the phone with a caller.

John must have overheard it, because he asked, "Joss… is this a good time for you? I can always call back later."

She could hear the discomfort in his voice and she couldn't hold in the laughter that bubbled out of her. "It's just a stupid movie. We're good."

He let out a nervous chuckle. "I didn't think you were into those kinds of movies."

"And what kind of movie would that be, John?" She asked, knowing his mind had wandered off into the gutter. There was a pregnant pause before he answered.

"Movies of the adult variety. I figured a woman like you wouldn't need a movie like that."

She laughed again, this time harder than before. She poured the rest of the wine left in the bottle into her glass and took a sip, sitting back on the pillows propped up against the headboard. She remained quiet while sipping her wine to let the conversation hang, wondering what he would say next.

"Joss, are you there?" he asked. John felt himself getting more uneasy about the direction of their conversation, yet slightly aroused as her silence wore on. She laughed at him, but never clarified what type of movie she was actually watching.

"Yes, I'm still here; drinking wine and still watching the movie."

Not knowing if he was going to regret it or not, he forged on with his next question. "So what's the name of the movie?"

"Girl 6."

"That's really not helping your case, Joss."

She laughed again. "John, it really isn't that type of movie. Get your mind out of the gutter. It's a stupid movie about a struggling actress who can't get work and gets a job as a phone sex operator to make money."

"That sounds… interesting."

"Not really. This movie is as bad as I remember. I went to the movies with a girlfriend to see this when it was first released. She wanted to check it out and see if it would be realistic."

"I hate to ask but, how would your friend know if the movie was realistic?"

"She worked as a phone sex operator when we were in college. She tried to get me to do it, but I declined her offer." Joss chuckled at the memory.

"You? A phone sex operator? I know you are capable of many things, but I highly doubt that phone sex is one of them."

She smiled and decided to toy with John over the phone. She let out a breathy moan and asked in a low, husky, and throaty voice, "Why would you think that?"

He knew she was messing with him, but that didn't stop the physical reaction to her moans coming through the line. His pants began to tighten as his cock started to stir.

"You wouldn't be able to handle it," he replied, his voice deeper than intended, while letting the double entendre hang in between them. She started this and he knew tonight's chat wouldn't be the same as the others.

"I can handle anything you give me," she said without thinking.

"Anything, Joss?" he asked, her name now a soft whisper caressing her through the phone.

It seemed like now the room was warmer. Her intent was to tease John and move on with a lighter topic, but now she was starting to get aroused as she felt desire coursing through her. She turned off the television and laid in the darkness, the only light in the room coming through the curtains from the streetlight outside.

She decided to release her inhibitions and go for the ride. "Anything, John."

Her voice was soft, low, and full of desire. What was once the beginning of an erection stirring in the crotch of his pants was now at full attention, begging for release, wanting her. He wanted her. He wanted to leave and drive over to her place to find out exactly what anything was.

But… he was on the clock. He couldn't leave until the threat to the new number was gone, and it was likely to be a threat at her house and not at work.

He wanted her. He wanted to know if she really wanted him too.

"What are you wearing, Joss?"

"A tank top and boy shorts."

"Bra?"

"No," she replied, her voice breathy.

He groaned at the visual. He wanted more. He wanted her. "Take them off."

She was surprised and turned on at the same time. He'd flipped it back on her and now this time she was the one caught off guard. "What?"

"Take them off, Joss. Take off your clothes for me."

_Am I actually going through with this?_ She thought as she debated whether or not she should let this continue. Just moments ago she thought she was ready, but now that she was actually confronted with the real possibility of having phone sex with John, she had doubts.

She smiled and used a stalling tactic. "No fair, John. I can't request the same from you," she replied as she sat on the bed trying to quell her emotions; a mix of desire, anxiety, nervousness, playfulness, and a yearning for the unknown.

_You started this. I just hope both of us can survive finishing it_, he thought as he continued on. "I can't exactly do that without the possibility of getting arrested for indecent exposure. I'm sure you wouldn't want that now, would you?" he asked, waiting for her reply.

One beat. Two beats. No answer.

"Stop stalling Joss. Put your phone on speaker, place it on your bed, and take off your clothes."

"Hmmm... Controlling. Even in the bedroom huh, John?"

"Maybe you just need to let go, Joss. Put your phone on speaker and place it on the bed and get undressed."

"How would you know if I did what you asked or not?"

_Because you belong to me_, he thought. "I won't, but I trust you."

He couldn't hear anything coming from her end and he wondered if maybe he'd gone too far, causing her to hang up on him.

Another moment passed before he heard movement on the phone.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm doing this_, she said to herself repeatedly as she removed her clothes; her tank top already on the floor as she slowly slid off her boy shorts to land on the floor next to it. She placed her phone on the bed and set it on speaker. "So now what?" she asked, her voice softer than before.

He could hear the nervousness in her tone, but he could also hear something else. Anticipation? "Tell me something about yourself that I wouldn't know about. Birthmarks, moles, tattoos."

"No birthmarks. I have a small mole on the back of my left leg. I also have a tattoo." She purposely refrained from telling him about how many and describing her tattoos; wanting to tease.

He feigned surprise and let out an overly dramatic gasp. "You? With a tattoo?"

She let out a soft giggle, but said nothing.

"Don't be shy now, Joss. Elaborate. Tell me about your tattoo. Where is it?" He was intrigued. Joss with a tattoo? She was full of surprises. _Especially tonight_.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would."

"You'd just have to see it for yourself," she replied, leaving the invitation open. "How do you picture me, John? You wanted me naked, and I am. What do you want to do to me?"

Another pause. The only reason she knew he hadn't hung up is by the sound of his breathing; slow, even, deep.

"You're beautiful. I see your warm and inviting brown eyes… your soft, smooth skin. Curves a man can get lost in. You smell sensual; the fragrance you always wear. I want to kiss you. Taste you." He swallowed; his mouth suddenly dry. "I want to make love to you."

Silence. She didn't speak a word but he could hear her breathing. Short, shallow breaths. He could hear her moving, a slight stir across the sheets of her bed.

"How?"

"However you want me to."

She let out a small moan. "John…"

"Tell me what you like. Tell me how you want me to touch you."

Her hands were moving but she wasn't talking. In her mind she could see him there with her. Her hands became his hands. Large and strong, yet soft and tender as they caressed her body. He touched her everywhere. Her neck, her breasts, her stomach, her thighs. "Mmmm…"

He heard her moving, knowing she was touching herself. Imagining her hands were his. He waited for her to tell him. Tell him what she was fantasizing about him doing to her now. Tell him what she wanted him to do to her later. He balled his hands into fists, trying not to give himself release, but knowing it would eventually lead there. Her moans, her soft, shallow breathing. It was getting to him.

"Joss…"

Caught up in the moment, she didn't realize she never said anything. She simply let the sound of his voice and let his words light her on fire. She had a burning need for him and his touch, wanting him. Wanting to taste him, touch him, feel his warmth, and be consumed by his passion. She wanted him.

"Joss..."

He was struggling to get her name out again barely holding on to the last remnants of control he had left.

"Joss..."

The third time was the charm, bringing her out of her fantasy and back to him.

"John.. Ohhh John, I want you so much right now." She didn't recognize her own voice anymore. It was deep, husky; barely a whisper. Her hands still moving up and down her body, she moaned. "I need you."

Those final three words snapped the last bit of resolve he had as he began to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, releasing himself from his boxers now damp with pre-cum. He held and began to stroke himself.

"Tell me what you need. Tell me, Joss."

"I want you to touch me. Softly stroking my thighs. Kissing my neck, my breasts. I want you to take my nipples in your mouth and tease them."

She played with her nipples as she imagined him sucking on them. Going from one to the other. Squeezing them together to take both in his mouth. She felt so hot. So wanton right now.

"Do you want me to kiss lower?"

She moaned again as her hands moved lower. "Yes..."

"Open your legs for me. Let me taste you."

She did as he asked, opening her legs wide as she rubbed the tiny bundle of nerves with her fingers. She couldn't help the gasp and the deep moan she released as she imagined his head in between her legs.

"How do you taste?"

She put one of her fingers in her mouth, sucking audibly so that he could here. "Mmm... like honey, John."

"Fuck," he muttered as he stroked faster, getting closer and closer to the edge.

"That's what I want you to do to me. I want you to fuck me John. I want you inside me... I want you to make me cum."

She slipped two fingers inside her heat, stroking and curled in a come hither motion. Her thumb circled her clit while her other hand was busy working her nipples. She was getting close. Oh, so very close.

"Are you close, Joss?" he asked, because he felt himself getting there, his grip tighter now as he stroked and pulled, sensations of pleasure moving up his spine.

"Yes..Yes... _Oooh_..." She felt that all too familiar sensation of tingling in her body. She felt her body begin to tense, bracing for what would be a very powerful and intense orgasm.

"Cum for me, Joss. Cum for me now."

His voice speaking her name, with so much lust, want, and desire pushed her over the edge. She couldn't hold back her screams as her body began to shake. She felt like she was riding a wave as her orgasm hit her. Her strokes slowed and eventually stopped as she rode out another wave. She could hear his grunts on the phone, and knew that he'd found release too.

John was thankful for the traveling pack of tissues in the glove compartment. He'd made a bit of a mess that he hadn't planned on. He couldn't help the shit-eating grin on his face as he cleaned himself up and readjusted his clothing. _That was intense_, he thought. How explosive would it be once he had the real thing?

The same thoughts were running through her head as well. She's masturbated before, but never with a man over the phone. If just the thought of him and his touch could get her this hot, they would probably burn the sheets once they got together. She smiled at the thought.

There was silence on both ends. Not from embarrassment, but from momentary satisfaction until they could experience the real thing.

"I hear you smiling, Joss."

She chuckled. "You can't hear a smile, John."

"You're very... responsive. I can't wait to see just how much. And find out where the tattoo is on your body."

Fatigue was now settling in. A long work day, mixed with a bottle of wine, and a mind blowing orgasm made for a heady combination. Who needed sleeping pills? She couldn't hold back the yawn she released as she playfully replied, "I'm still not telling you where it is."

He smirked at the yawn she didn't bother to hide. "Go to sleep, Joss. I'll see you later."

She yawned again and stretched her body before throwing the light blanket over her body. Her eyes were already closed as she replied, "Okay, John. Talk to you tomorrow."

She fumbled for the phone, her eyelids no longer staying open, to disconnect the call. She soon fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

* * *

Joss didn't think she would have another erotic dream tonight. Especially since she was so worn out, but this dream felt so real; so intense. She couldn't see, but she could feel John's hands all over her body. Her neck, her breasts, her stomach, her thighs. Just like she fantasized earlier.

"Mmmmm..."

She stirred in her sleep but didn't awaken. She felt coolness over her body as if her blanket had been removed and those hands were touching her again. Her breasts, her stomach, her thighs. She felt her thighs part. It felt so real. She felt fingers slide across her slick folds and she moaned, feeling needy, achy. Wanting him. Again.

She sighed and she felt a warm breath against her ear, as she heard a deep baritone voice whisper, "You up, Joss?"

She opened her eyes to see a pair of baby blues looking back at her, getting darker with desire. She was happy, but curious to see him there in her apartment. As if to answer the unspoken question, he replied, "I told you I'd see you later."

She smiled before she closed her eyes again, meeting his lips in a passionate kiss.

Fin ;-)


End file.
